Harry Potter en chantant
by Neteria
Summary: Entre délire et sérieux, j'écris suivant l'inspiration du moment sur Remus, Sevychou, Sirius, et autres.
1. Contre emploi

**Contre emploi (Harry Potter)**

_Les personnages sont à JK et la chanson, c'est… toussote, hum, inspire et dit à toute vitesse __Je veux être un Bisounours._

_A vous de décidez si vous continuez ou non…_

* * *

Noël. Quelle période formidable ! Qui avait eu cette brillante idée de soirée costumée ? Ha oui ! Lui ! C'était agaçant. En plus, dans les costumes de Noël, il avait échappé au père Noël, il ne restait plus qu'UN costume, celui de Bisounours Rouge (nda : le sanguinaire). 

Mais, comment est-ce qu'il allait faire, lui, le Maître des Ténèbres, pour garder le respect de ses hommes après ça ? Bien entendu, il pourrait toujours les avadakedavériser après, voire pendant la soirée.

Un sourire carnassier apparut alors sur le visage du terrible Lord Bisounours Rouge, heu, non, Voldubourdon, toujours pas. Oui ! c'est Vol-de-mort.

Il se regarda dans le miroir, ses yeux rouges allaient parfaitement avec son costume, le vendeur avait eu raison (nda : j'ai un gros doute sur ma survie après cette fic)

_Oui je veux être un bisou_

_Oh j'en veux plein dans le cou, un nounours_

_Oh doux comme de la mousse, un Bisounours_

_Aimer comme tous les Bisounours_

_Oh oui, je veux être un Bisounours, c'est tout !_

_C'est tout ?_

Quelques Mangemorts étaient là, déguisés tout aussi ridiculement que lui… Sauf un, Lucius. Une bouffée de haine le submergea. Même habillé en lutin vert, avec clochettes, il restait étonnement séduisant, c'était agaçant ! Enfin, il n'avait que ça pour lui, parce que sa femme n'était ni attentionnée, ni fidèle. Il était bien placé pour le savoir.

Il lança un regard pesant sur Lucius, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le tuer, juste parce qu'il n'était pas ridicule (nda : c'est à voir).

Il se détourna et s'intéressa à ses autres serviteurs présents, Lucius était trop déprimant. Crabbe et Goyle sénoir, qui n'avaient pas tout compris. Leurs déguisements étaient… indescriptibles. Nott, lui, avait dégotté un costume de Père Noël et Macnair était déguisé en Freddy. Les autres oscillaient entre nounours, canaris et lutin pour Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort se demanda un instant où était son mari avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait envoyé en mission, afin d'être certain d'avoir au moins une distraction à Noël. Tous ? Non, un petit village gaulois résiste encore et …. Zut, j'ai encore dérapé.

Tous ? Sauf un. Un sourire de satisfaction naquit sur les lèvres du Maître. Severus avait opté aussi pour un costume de Bisounours, bleu pastel (pour Hanya).

_Je serai sans pareil pour faire lever le soleil_

_De derrière la Grande Ourse_

_Du haut de mon p'tit nuage, je recevrai des messages_

_Des Bisounours à la rescousse_

_Rien ne rendra plus tendre un caillou_

_Peut-être un Bisounours, un nounours_

_Peser comme de la mousse, un Bisounours_

_Qui fait sourire toutes les frimousses, frimousses_

Voilà pourquoi, c'était son préféré ! Il était toujours en phase avec lui. Cher Severus, ce ne serait pas un occlumens, il lui ferait presque confiance. Il n'aurait pas droit, lui, à un doloris. A ce propos :

- Voldy : endoloris

Macnair s'effondra, douloureusement. Voldemort recommença, voulant savourer un cri supplémentaire dans la soirée.

Il passa ensuite aux deux abrutis avant que Bella, cette sangsue psychotique, vienne se frotter à lui. La punir ne l'amusait plus. Il la balança sur Rookwood qui s'en occuperait le temps qu'il en ait besoin. Il fronça un sourcil (enfin ce qu'il en restait), avant de répérer Greyback. Quel manque d'imagination, il était venu déguisé en Petit Chaperon Rouge, c'était amusant la première fois, mais plus la troisième.

- Voldy : Endoloris.

_Je ne veux pas être pilote ou sapeur-pompier_

_Ni même pirate de l'espace ou grand cuisinier_

_Je veux être un Bisounours, c'est tout !_

Un Voldemort s'approcha et attira Severus à lui, un Bisounours approchant ses lèvres d'un autre.

Un hurlement déchira la nuit et l'homme se redressa

- Severus : Un cauchemar, rien qu'un cauchemar…

Il se leva et décida d'aller prendre une douche, glacée, de toutes manières il avait des cours ce matin, avec les Gryffondors. Cette pensée l'apaisa.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, il attrapa ses vêtements dans la penderie. Sa main s'arrêta sur un costume et il ne put réprimer un frisson.

- Sev' : C'est décidé, je zappe le réveillon, je vais plutôt aller travailler sur une nouvelle potion, ou une punition pour Potter…

_Oui je veux être un bisou_

_Oh j'en veux plein dans le cou, un nounours_

_Oh doux comme de la mousse, un Bisounours_

_Aimer comme tous les Bisounours_

_Oh oui, je veux être un Bisounours, c'est tout !_

Un costume de Bisounours, rouge, y était suspendu.

_Je veux être un Bisounours_

* * *

Je suis bonne à enfermer ou non ? 


	2. Peur ou amour

_**Peur ou amour (Harry Potter)**_

_It's so sad. Lucius – Narcissa, en sérieux. La chanson est de Maxime Leforestier, intitulée **Les lianes du temps**. Et les personnages sont à JK, c'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Petite excuse pour les puristes, j'ai eu du mal à calculer les dates de naissances, et j'ai échangé deux sœurs Black. Bonne lecture quand même._

* * *

Finalement la prison a cela de bien qu'elle laisse du temps pour réfléchir. Mon avenir étant assez durablement compromis, je peux penser au passé et au chemin qui m'a conduit dans cette cellule sombre et humide, dans ce froid désespoir. 

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Il me semble parfois me souvenir qu'il y a eu des sourires autrefois, qui sont aujourd'hui fanés. Mon épouse, Narcissa, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois avait un sourire éclatant, elle riait même. aujourd'hui, je ne vois plus que des larmes dans ses yeux. Même pas de reproches, juste de la tristesse, de la douleur et de la déception.

_J'ai oublié ce qu'il faut faire  
Pour t'avoir dans mon lit ce noir  
Les chantages du vieux Ronsard  
Ne sauraient me satisfaire_

Le premier regard m'avait suffit. Elle était comme moi, belle, brillante et noble. Une Black. Certes j'avais le choix entre deux des trois sœurs, l'aînée, Andromeda étant déjà mariée. Cependant, Bellatrix ne me plaisait, et ne me plaît toujours pas. Trop arrogante sans doute, déjà folle à l'époque de mon adolescence. Cissa, elle, était calme et enjouée, difficile à croire maintenant.

J'aimerais accuser… le reste du monde plutôt que moi mais, c'est moi qui ait choisi de soutenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, moi qui ait convaincu la plupart de mes camarades Serpentards que, si nous étions de futurs mages noirs dans l'esprit de tous, surtout de ces satanés Gryffondors, autant en être réellement, c'était tellement plus simple.

Vous me direz qu'ils se sont laissés convaincre, mais, un Lucius Malfoy EST persuasif, c'est l'un de mes plus grands talents. La preuve, j'ai convaincu Narcissa de m'épouser… par amour.

_Mignonne, allons voir si la Rose  
N'est plus de mise un petit jour  
Quand on va mal faire l'amour  
Sur un petit matin morose_

Il m'a fallu deux ans de cour assidue pour la séduire et lui faire rejeter tous les autres. Même certains Gryf ont essayé de me la piquer, comme s'ils avaient la moindre chance. J'ai quand même été surpris qu'elle accepte, pas de sortir ça c'était évident, mais qu'elle m'épouse en me connaissant. D'autant plus qu'elle était fiancée à un type plus jeune, un Black, son cousin Reggie. Je me rappelle encore cette époque où j'ai dû convaincre Cygnus et Druella, les parents de Cissa, que j'étais un meilleur parti que les deux frères Black, j'étais le seul à ne pas en douter.

Heureusement pour moi, Cissy est la plus jeune et donc celle dont le mariage importe le moins. Et elle aussi a insisté. Finalement, nous nous sommes mariés le 7 juillet 1977, une semaine après la fin de ses études. Le deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie. C'est le premier souvenir heureux qui m'est revenu après le départ des détraqueurs (1) : Narcissa, resplendissante dans sa robe pourpre (2).

_Attends un peu, attends un soir  
On n'a fait que danser au bal  
Attends un peu, au moins, ce soir  
On ne s'est pas fait de mal_

On ne s'est pas fait de mal. Pas au début. Nous avons même été heureux. Mais rapidement, trop rapidement Il est devenu exigeant. Le sang sur mes mains éclaboussait mon mariage. Narcissa ne voulait, ne veut toujours pas, que son nom soit celui d'un assassin. J'étais, et une part de moi l'est encore, persuadé d'avoir raison, que les Sangs Purs sont des êtres supérieurs. Severus en riait. Il a toujours prétendu qu'il ne me suivait que parce qu'il voulait se venger. Je n'ai jamais voulu savoir de quoi ou de qui, peut-être de Black et de ses amis, je m'en moquais tant qu'il était de mon côté. Surtout que Narcissa a toujours plus confiance en lui qu'en moi, simplement parce qu'il ment mieux … ou moins.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mon mariage a commencé à péricliter le jour où cette marque est apparue sur mon bras. Ce jour où j'ai dit "oui", ma femme a cessé de sourire. C'est un beau gâchis, son sourire la rendait si belle, si différente. Il m'a longtemps manqué.

_A défricher la terre inculte  
On n'y sème pas le bonheur  
On tuerait un enfant d'une heure  
A le traiter comme un Adulte_

C'est Draco qui, pour un temps, lui a rendu le sourire. A moi aussi d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il a même gagné l'affection de Severus, le seul parrain que j'avais trouvé acceptable parce que je savais que s'il acceptait, il ferait tout pour protéger mon fils. Sa marraine est… que je ne dise pas de bêtises…Elladora Goyle, une ancienne camarade de classe de Cissa. Draco. Notre soleil. Ma chute et ma rédemption. Un peu tout cela à la fois et bien plus. Mais n'allez pas lui dire, de toutes manières il ne vous croirait plus, pas après tout ce que j'ai fait.

« Ton enfant fera un parfait Mangemort » a dit le Maître en apprenant que Narcissa était enceinte. Je me souviens qu'à ces mots, une main glacée s'est refermée sur mon cœur. J'ai cru mourir. Puis j'ai acquiescé, j'ai approuvé. Le second "oui" qui a tué la femme que j'aimais et perdu mon fils.

_Il faut encore que l'amour couve  
Jusqu'à ne plus tenir en nous  
Et que j'ai une faim de loup  
Pour assouvir ta faim de louve_

Narcissa ne m'a pas pardonné, je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Mais, pire encore, elle a cessé de me sourire, à moi, et pas à notre fils. Ses si rares sourires, après ce jour là, elle les lui a réservé. J'en ai entraperçu un, quelques moiis avant que Draco ne rentre à Hogwarts et j'ai haï mon fils pour ça.… C'est idiot. Je le condamne et je lui en veux pour ça. Il a fallu la prison, la solitude et le froid pour que je comprenne cela : la jalousie et la peur.

Jaloux parce que, j'ai renoncé à l'idée d'avoir un second enfant en réalisant que Voldemort, j'ose enfin prononcer son nom, me le prendrait aussi, mon fils unique avait l'amour de sa mère…

Peur, peur qu'ils me haïsse alors que j'ai faisait tout pour. Quelle ironie ! Peur aussi de les aimer parce que je ne peux que les perdre. Il faudrait un miracle pour nous sauver. Parce que quand Draco est né, même si je fais semblant de l'ignorer, je savais qu'un jour il reviendrait. La marque sur mon bras brûlait certaines nuits, à peine plus qu'un picotement mais assez pour que je sache que nous n'étions pas réellement en sécurité.

_Je veux voir, même ni tout se brise  
Les lianes du temps se tisser  
Depuis mes quatorze ans passés  
Je n'ai jamais eu de promise_

Mon père prétendait qu'il ne fallait pas se marier par amour. Cela m'avait fait rire, mais maintenant je ne ris plus. Lui au moins n'a jamais eu peur pour les siens, nous n'étions que ses pions.

Dumbledore vient de mourir, la nouvelle frémit dans la prison. Severus l'aurait tué. Risible. Sans doute vrai, Narcissa m'a fait parvenir une lettre où elle m'informe de ce qu'il lui a promis mais risible. Je vais sans doute bientôt sortir. Il voudra me punir et Dumbledore ne me protègera pas, il détestait pourtant l'idée de ma mise à mort…

Je vais donc mourir, sans avoir dit la vérité à mon fils. Sans m'être excusé de n'avoir pas pu le protéger. Cependant, je ne dirais à personne ce que j'ai découvert, quelques heures avant mon arrestation. Parler ne m'aiderait pas et taire les secrets de mon vieil ami lui fera gagner du temps. Après tout, quand Voldemort sera vaincu peut-être que Draco découvrira les lettres que j'ai écrites et qui disent toutes la même chose :

_Attends, un peu, attends un soir  
On n'a fait que danser au bal  
Attends un peu, et demain soir  
On ne pourra plus se faire mal_

« Pardon Narcissa, pardon Dray. Je vous aime tous les deux. J'ai pris la mauvaise route, soyez heureux quand même »

(1) : Il n'est pas impossible que quelques détraqueurs soient restés à la prison, ou soient revenus.

(2) : Qui a compris le sous-entendu de cette couleur ?


	3. Fils sans père

Un fils sans père (Harry Potter) 

_Draco aussi pense à son père. Ce qui donne une autre song-fic, sur une chanson de Calogero, _Si seulement je pouvais lui manquer_. Bonne lecture_.

Merci Nel-san et Daidalos de votre review.

Daidalos, j'avais oublié la couleur des narcisses, honte à moi, mais effectivement, c'est bien trouvé pour le sang. Ça c'est la raison symbolique. Mais il y a aussi une raison "pratique"…

Je n'écoute jamais les chansons moldues, n'écoutais jamais plutôt.

La semaine dernière, Severus a tué Dumbledore, et nous nous sommes enfuis. J'ai échoué dans ma mission et il n'est pas certain que je puisse me présenter sans danger au Seigneur des Ténèbres. En attentant, il m'a installé en France, chez des cousins moldus, j'ignorais qu'il en avait. Et ce matin, j'ai entendu une chanson qui a rouvert ma blessure, qui m'a rappelé ma douleur et mes souvenirs.

Mon père, Lucius Malfoy, que je ne connais pas, ou si mal, si peu. Ce que je sais de lui, c'est ce qui l'a envoyé en prison.

_Il suffirait simplement  
Qu'il m'appelle, qu'il m'appelle  
D'où vient ma vie  
Certainement pas du ciel_

Cela va faire 17 ans qu'on habite sous le même toit et j'ai tout ce qu'il m'a jamais montré c'est un masque de froideur. Ils pensent que je n'ai pas remarqué que c'est juste un façade et, d'ailleurs, en un certain sens, c'est vrai. J'ai longtemps cru que j'étais juste un nom, un héritier et pas son fils. J'ai même du mal à imaginer que mes parents aient pu s'aimer, dans une autre vie.

J'ai compris il y a trois ans, quand je suis rentré à la fin de la quatrième année, la mort de Cédric et le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui. Le regard de Père quand j'ai franchi le seuil. C'était furtif, à peine une lueur mais il était content, rassuré de me voir. C'est le premier sentiment que j'ai décelé chez lui.

Durant un unique instant j'ai vu qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, pas pour l'héritier des Malfoy.

_Lui raconter mon enfance  
Son absence, tous les jours  
Comment briser le silence  
Qui l'entoure_

C'est vrai ça ! Je suis Draco Malfoy. Pas Un Malfoy parmi tant d'autres, mais Draco, son fils. Si il pouvait, rien qu'une fois, juste une me parler, réellement. Le rang, la pureté, ça va, j'ai compris, j'suis quand même pas aussi bouché que Crabbe ou Goyle… J'aimerais juste comprendre ce que ça nous apporte. Parce que j'en ai marre de la haine… Dumbledore avait raison, je ne suis pas un assassin.

Je ne suis pas un type bien, on est d'accord là-dessus, mais je ne veux pas avoir de sang sur les mains. Pourtant ce n'est pas Père qui m'a donné cette leçon, lui a du sang sur les mains. Peut-être d'ailleurs qu'il s'en moque, mais si je meurs, plus de Malfoy. Ça doit l'agacer aussi.

J'en sais rien, peut-être que j'ai juste peur de mourir sans qu'on ai réussi à parler.

_Aussi vrai que de loin, je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas d'y penser  
Si seulement, je pouvais lui manquer_

Ma mère m'a toujours couvé, et Severus en fait autant, à sa manière. Enfin, je sais maintenant qu'ils voulaient me protéger. Père lui m'a appris à me tenir droit, à ne pas céder. Mais aussi à taire, à tuer mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas avoir peur, ni aimer, ni détester d'ailleurs. Chez les Malfoy, le seul sentiment autorisé est le mépris.

Pour le coup des sentiments j'ai un peu foiré, c'est vrai, surtout avec Granger. Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Peut-être trop d'ailleurs, elle m'a collé une de ces baffes en 3ème année… la honte de ma vie, même si je l'avais sans doute cherché. Pourtant, je ne la déteste pas, pas vraiment, c'est comme Potter, c'est juste parce que je dois me comporter comme ça… Je voulais juste lui plaire. Pas au Dark Lord, hein, vous m'avez compris.

_Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
Manquer d'amour n'est ce pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement, je pouvais lui manquer_

Pourtant, je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre. Mes parents sont riches, en vie, et jusqu'à l'année dernière, en liberté… J'ai eu une enfance heureuse, enfin, une enfance où j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais, hormis son amour. Je ne suis pas certain qu'il s'en soit jamais aperçu mais il ne m'a jamais souri. Il ne sourit d'ailleurs jamais à personne, à part ce faux sourire qu'il plaque sur son visage comme on met un gilet. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il n'éprouve rien.

Un jour, j'ai demandé à Severus pourquoi il était ami avec mon père. Il a ri mais n'a jamais répondu. Il ne répond d'ailleurs jamais qu'aux questions sur son cours. Bah, après tout ce n'est pas si important. Peut être que c'est vrai d'ailleurs, qu'on ne peut pas tout avoir. Le bonheur, l'amour, c'est peut-être trop demander…

_Je vous dirais simplement qu'à part ça  
Tout va bien, à part d'un père  
Je ne manque de rien  
Je vis dans un autre monde  
Je m'accroche tous les jours  
Je briserai le silence qui m'entoure_

Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que j'en veux à Potter ? Après tout c'est un orphelin qui va sans doute mourir jeune et qui a eu en plus une enfance misérable. Enfin, tous ceux qu'il aime meurent… n'empêche que je suis un peu jaloux, la cicatrice sur son front signifie que ses parents l'aiment et que sa mère, une sang-de-bourbe, l'aimait tellement qu'elle a réussi à faire obstacle au Lord Noir.

Père dit que c'est une fable, mais il y croit, je suis même persuadé qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir faire la même chose, ou plutôt savoir ce qu'il aurait fait dans le même cas. C'est ce que j'essaie de croire… Tous les enfants aimeraient croire que leurs parents les aiment, plus que leur propre vie, c'est rassurant, surtout au début d'une guerre qui sera plus terrible que la précédente parce que les perdants de la première n'ont plus rien à perdre maintenant, même Père. J'imagine vraiment très mal tante Bella acceptant la défaite. Quoi qu'il arrive, il y aura beaucoup de morts, Dumbledore n'est que le premier.

_Aussi vrai que de loin je lui parle  
J'apprends tout seul à faire mes armes  
Aussi vrai qu' j'arrête pas d'y penser  
Si seulement, je pouvais lui manquer_

J'aimerais, rien qu'une fois que mon père agisse comme tel. Je ne sais pas trop comment, un sourire chaleureux, une main sur mon épaule. Je ne demande pas un baiser, juste un signe, et pas l'esquisse d'un mouvement. Quelque chose qui ne me fasse pas croire que j'ai rêvé. Je sais, c'est utopique mais bon, j'ai quand même le droit d'y croire, après tout, les fées existent, pourquoi pas des sentiments chez les Malfoy ?

Je ne veux pas qu'il meure pour me prouver un quelconque amour paternel. Ça serait lamentable, il m'ôterait la chance de lui répondre ! Et puis, maintenant, je sais que je n'aime pas la mort. C'était facile d'en parler, avant de voir mourir quelqu'un, avant de voir mon premier sombral, plus maintenant. Quand Dumbledore est mort, quelque chose s'est cassé en moi, j'ai réalisé ce que c'était que d'être du côté des méchants, ça voulait dire ne pas hésiter à tuer. Mais, j'ai pas envie de tuer… Si seulement je pouvais demander conseil à quelqu'un de fiable.

_Est ce qu'il va me faire un signe  
Manquer d'amour n'est ce pas un crime  
J'ai qu'une prière à lui adresser  
Si seulement, je pouvais lui manquer_

Est-ce que je saurais un jour si j'ai un père ou si Lucius Malfoy est juste l'homme dont je dois hériter ?

_La prochaine, comme vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, sera consacrée à Cissa. J'aime moins celle que je viens de poster, la prochaine me semble meilleure, mais c'est plus à vous de juger qu'à moi._


	4. Aimer malgré tout

_**Aimer, malgré tout (Harry Potter)**_

_Et de trois, Après Lucius et Draco, Narcissa. Je suis en train de penser que je vais essayer d'en faire sur chacun, comme Bella, j'ai même déjà le sujet… le tout sera de pas la tuer ! Trêve de blagues, la chanson c'est du Queen et le titre est _To much love, will kill you_. Bonne lecture_

_PS : pitié, tapez pas sur la traductrice !_

_Sukis à Nelja-sama dont les coms m'aident à avancer et, j'espère, à progresser un peu. _

* * *

Draco est quelque part dans la nature, avec Severus. Ça ne le met pas hors de danger, Dumbledore est bien tombé, mais Severus le protègera… j'espère. Je n'arrive même pas à être soulagée de la façon dont tout cela s'est passé. Il ne l'a pas tué, il n'a pas de sang sur les mains et, au moins provisoirement, il a une chance de pouvoir changer de route… pour nous, il est bien trop tard. 

Cependant, il n'a pas accompli sa mission, le Maître va être furieux… pourvu que cela me retombe dessus, je suis sacrifiable…

Tout était si facile autrefois. J'étais la plus jeune des sœurs, et donc la plus libre parce que la plus négligée. Je n'ai jamais été « celle qui représente la famille dans le monde », contrairement à Andy ou à Bella. Maintenant, je la comprends, enfin, son choix de partir, pas qu'elle ait épousé un moldu ! Elle, au moins, a su imposer ses choix, elle a eu le courage de tout abandonner, contrairement à moi.

_I'm just the pieces of the man I used to be  
Too many bitter tears are raining down on me  
I'm far away from home and I've been facing this alone  
For much too long_

Bellatrix, elle je suis incapable de la comprendre, nous sommes pourtant très semblables toutes les deux, c'est curieux… Rien ne nous oppose mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment elle a pu choisir cette vie, comment elle peut envisager, si sereinement, d'offrir la vie de nos enfants. Je sais qu'elle est sérieuse en disant qu'elle serait fière d'avoir un enfant à offrir au Lord… moi, je ne peux pas, cette seule idée me paralyse.

Heureusement, il y a eu Lucius à mes côtés… je l'ai connu presque toute ma vie, et pourtant je n'aurais jamais imaginé que nous nous marierions un jour. Si quelqu'un m'avait demandé, à 15 ans, qui je pensais épouser j'aurais répondu n'importe qui… Regulus Black ou Sirius, parce que ce sont des cousins… même Severus me serait venu à l'esprit plus facilement, bien qu'il ne soit pas « sang-pur ».

La première fois qu'il m'a regardée, vraiment, et qu'il m'a invitée j'ai ri. J'ai cru à une plaisanterie, c'était mon aîné de quatre ans, c'est énorme quand on est encore à l'école, j'avais alors 13 ans et il venait d'en avoir 17, il était majeur ! Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie… j'ai refusé… la tête de Sev' et Reggie quand je leur ai raconté quelques années plus tard… C'était encore l'époque où nous pensions avoir un avenir et maintenant, Reggie est mort, Sev' s'est condamné en tuant Dumbledore, et il m'a sans doute condamnée aussi… mais je ne regrette pas ma décision, Draco le vaut bien.

_I feel like no one ever told the truth to me  
About growing up and what a struggle it would be  
In my tangled state of mind I've been looking back to find  
Where I went wrong_

En refusant de sortir avec Lucius Malfoy, le maître de Serpentard, futur préfet en chef, je n'ai jamais imaginé qu'il le prendrait comme il l'a pris. Mais comment est-ce que j'aurais pu deviner qu'il était aussi têtu et acharné ? Comment diable aurais-je pu savoir qu'il était interdit de lui dire « non » ? Et plus important, comment est-ce que la gamine que j'étais à l'époque se serait doutée que j'allais être capable de tomber raide amoureuse de lui ? Il a insisté pendant un peu plus d'un an, lui dirait deux mais il en rajoute toujours, et j'ai accepté, c'était le seul moyen de le faire taire. Je l'ai entendu raconter un jour, bien avant qu'il ne change, que j'étais tombée immédiatement sous son charme et que je l'avais poursuivi avec assiduité… Je me demande si sa mémoire ne lui avait pas joué un sale tour.

Mes dernières années à Hogwarts étaient ponctuées de ses nombreuses visites, c'est sans doute l'un des anciens élèves qui est le plus revenu à l'école après ses aspics, et de vacances en tête à tête. Et quand il n'était pas là, Severus et Regulus me surveillaient. C'est comme ça que nous sommes devenus amis. Enfin, amis pour des Serpentards. Ensuite, j'ai enfin quitté l'école et l'année suivant j'épousais Lucius. C'était amusant de lui dire régulièrement « nous en parlerons plus tard » lorsqu'il me demandait en mariage. En partie une coquetterie, mais aussi parce que mes parents ont insisté longtemps pour que j'épouse Reggie. Aujourd'hui encore cette idée me fait sourire, dommage que j'ai arrêté de rire il y a si longtemps.

_Too much love will kill you  
If you can't make up your mind  
Torn between the lover  
And the love you leave behind_

J'ai épousé Lucius par amour, et il m'aimait aussi. Le pire c'est que, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, malgré les mensonges, les meurtres, tout le mal qu'il a fait à moi, à notre fils, à nos rares amis, à des inconnus, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Il m'a fallu des années pour cesser de me tourner vers la porte quand il l'ouvrait mais, lui fermer mon cœur est la seule arme que j'ai trouvé pour lui faire comprendre que je désapprouvais son choix. Andromeda, elle est partie, moi je suis restée. Mais, elle, elle n'était pas amoureuse d'un sorcier, d'un mauvais sorcier. Seulement, nous n'aurions pas dû nous marier, pas par amour, c'est infiniment trop douloureux.

Nous avons pourtant été heureux, les premiers temps. C'est une époque que Draco ne peut pas connaître, quand il est né tout était déjà fini, depuis longtemps. Sans lui d'ailleurs, je crois que j'aurais préféré mourir. Tout a été fini ce soir là, quand il est rentré, cette marque noire sur son bras. Nous étions mariés depuis à peine deux mois… je n'ai pas mis longtemps à me venger, comme je le pouvais, en détruisant son amitié avec Severus, je voulais qu'il soit désespérément seul, comme moi.

_You're headed for disaster  
'cos you never read the signs  
Too much love will kill you  
Every time_

Severus… je m'étonne encore qu'il se soit laisser séduire si facilement. Mais je crois que Lucius et lui étaient un peu en froid, justement à cause de la Marque que lui-même refusait, au début. Cependant, j'ai perdu sur ce terrain là aussi, puisque finalement il a cédé aussi aux Ténèbres. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi et je me suis longtemps sentie responsable. Mais, Severus a fini par me dire, un soir où nous laissions la nostalgie nous envahir, qu'il avait pris sa décision justement parce que, lui, se moquait bien de la solitude et du sang, qu'il voulait juste « savoir ».

Draco… mon rayon de soleil. Quand sa petite main a serré mon doigt et que ses yeux ont croisé les mains, une bouffée de bonheur m'a envahie. A cet instant précis j'ai oublié le Maître et ses "menaces", j'ai oublié que mon fils devrait prendre le chemin de son père, j'ai juste vu mon fils, notre fils. La preuve vivante que la vie était encore là, présente, conquérante. C'est ce sourire qui m'a rendue un peu de force, même si je savais qu'il finirait par partir, que Lucius ne le protègerait pas.

_I'm just the shadow of the man I used to be  
And it seems like there's no way out of this for me  
I used to bring you sunshine  
Now all I ever do is bring you down_

J'en reviens toujours à ça. Lucius, mon Lucius. L'homme que je hais autant que je l'aime. Celui qui m'a rendue lâche et qui nous a condamnés. J'ai compris la mort avec Regulus. Nous étions pareils tous les deux, incapables de nous opposer aux nôtres, désireux de faire nos preuves. Et il est allé plus loin que moi, en acceptant de suivre le Dark Lord, en acceptant la marque. Il m'avait dit qu'il pensait qu'ainsi il n'entendrait plus parler de Sirius, qu'il pourrait enfin être l'héritier des Black, que sa mère cesserait de ne parler que des prouesses de leur aîné, de son indignité.

Ridicule, mais nous étions trop jeunes pour comprendre ce qui se passait, pour comprendre que ce n'était pas à nous d'être dignes de notre nom pour plaire. Et puis, Regulus est mort. Ils ont dit qu'il était mort parce qu'il était un traître ! Regulus ! Non. Il est mort parce qu'il a voulu changer de route, quitter les Ténèbres. J'ai tellement pleuré en entendant qu'il était mort. J'ai pleuré, Draco serré contre mon cœur, terrorisée en comprenant que c'était le destin qui nous attendait. Tuer ou être tué. Si Severus n'avait pas été là, je nous aurais tué, tous les deux. Mais, il était là et m'a promis qu'il n'était pas mort inutilement, que jamais Draco ne subirait le même sort. Il l'a promis sur le corps de notre meilleur ami, comment aurais-je pu douter de sa parole ?

How would it be if you were standing in my shoes  
Can't you see that it's impossible to choose  
No there's no making sense of it  
Every way I go I'm bound to lose

Nous avons eu un instant d'apaisement, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu. A cette annonce j'ai retenu un cri de joie, Bellatrix m'aurait tuée, mais j'ai regardé mon fils avec infiniment d'espoir. Pendant un moment, je nous ai cru libres… quelle idiote. Mieux, j'ai souri à Lucius, confiante. Et j'ai compris, en voyant cette lueur dans ses yeux, parfois il n'arrive pas à la cacher, mais nous sommes seulement deux à le savoir.

Le soir même, alors que nous étions seuls, j'ai voulu savoir et il m'a alors montré la marque. C'est l'unique fois où je n'ai pas détourné le regard d'elle. Et il m'a confié qu'elle était encore active, ce qui signifiait qu'Il vivait encore. J'ai pleuré et il m'a serré dans ses bras. C'était la première fois depuis des années que nous étions si proches. Ensuite, j'ai compris ce que cela signifiait. Je me suis levée, prenant notre fils et je suis sortie. Bien sûr, il a compris, compris que j'étais incapable de lui pardonner alors que c'était ce que je voulais le plus au monde, l'aimer, être libre…

Too much love will kill  
you just as sure as none at all  
It'll drain the power that's in you  
make you plead and scream and crawl

Ensuite, la vie a repris ses droits, lentement. Au bout d'un moment nous avons même fini par oublié qu'il reviendrait. Bien sûr, j'ai continué à jouer mon rôle d'épouse modèle, et nous avons recommencé à nous aimer, un tout petit peu. Mais, le mal était là, installé, niché au creux de nos ventres et de nos cœurs. Nous n'avons même pas eu besoin de parler pour décider que Draco serait notre seul enfant. Il allait revenir et nous n'arriverions pas à sauver deux enfants, ce serait déjà difficile de l'empêcher de prendre celui là.

Sans cette ombre, sans la peur qu'il revienne, Lucius se serait sans doute intéressé à son fils, mais, il a dû apprendre à ne pas l'aimer, enfin à ne pas montrer qu'il l'aimait parce que si je suis sûre d'une chose c'est qu'il l'aime. Quand Il est revenu, il y a 2 ans, Lucius était inquiet, effrayé à l'idée que Draco soit l'opposant naturel d'Harry Potter et qu'il perde. Que les deux perdent.

_And the pain will make you crazy  
you're the victim of your crime  
Too much love will kill you,  
every time_

Un rire sans joie s'élève dans la maison. Je suis seule pourtant. Ça doit être mon rire. Il est désincarné, terriblement froid. Je ne sais si je dois souhaiter la défaite ou la victoire de nos ennemis.

S'ils perdent, nous gagnons, mais nous gagnons quoi ? Bella, victorieuse… Je me rappelle son bonheur en nous annonçant la mort de Sirius l'an dernier. Comment peut-elle être heureuse d'avoir tué son, notre cousin ? Surtout Sirius, ce n'était pas vraiment notre ennemi et Regulus l'aimait. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai pleuré la mort de Sirius Black, parce que Regulus voulait qu'il vive.

S'ils gagnent, nous perdons. Nous perdons absolument tout. Mais, qu'est-ce que nous avons ? La douleur, les larmes et la folie, la folie meurtrière. Je n'y suis pas vraiment attachée. J'ai déjà perdu mon mari, or, si nous perdons cette guerre, j'aurais peut-être une chance de le retrouver. Après tout, si Voldemort meurt vraiment, nous serons de nouveau libre.

Voldemort ? Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Depuis quand est-ce que je ne l'ai pas appelé comme ça ? Et je ne peux pas souhaiter sa défaite, autant aller directement me faire tuer tant que j'y suis ! La prochaine fois que je vois Severus, j'ai intérêt à lui demander de m'aider à dissimuler cette pensée, je ne peux décemment pas demander à Bellatrix, elle serait la première à me dénoncer.

Too much love will kill you,  
it'll make your life a lie  
Yes, too much love will kill you  
and you won't understand why

Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais pouvoir dire. A tant de monde. Draco sait que je l'aime, mais Lucius ? Comment lui dire tout ça ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre, attendre la fin de la guerre et alors, alors seulement, nous compterons nos survivants et nos blessures. De toutes manières, si nos adversaires gagnent, ils nous laisseront en vie, simplement parce qu'ils ne pourront pas reconstruire notre monde sur la haine, contrairement à Lui qui ne veut rien construire.

Je jette un nouvel essai de la lettre que j'ai écrit à Lucius pour lui annoncer les derniers événements. Je ne peux pas dire tout ce que je veux, même s'il comprenait, le courrier serait compromettant. Il ne me reste plus qu'à faire quelque chose de court : « Severus a tué Dumby, pas Draco ». Voilà qui sera plus que suffisant, il y a tant derrière ces mots, mais il devrait comprendre.

_You'd give your life, you'd sell your soul  
But here it comes again  
Too much love will kill you,  
In the end,…_

Pourtant, ce que j'aurais aimé écrire c'est « Je t'en veux mais je suis prête à te pardonner, maintenant que notre fils est libre ». Mais, Draco n'est pas complètement libre et Lucius ne m'a pas encore demandé pardon. Si seulement il le faisait, je crois que j'arriverais à le convaincre de fuir, avant de mourir.

_

* * *

J'ai détesté mon premier jet, alors j'ai changé une partie du texte. Donc, voilà un texte qui se rapproche plus de celui de Lucius. A venir, encore quelques Black. J'ai déjà une petite idée qui renouera avec mon désir de comédie.  
_

**Traduction**

_Je suis juste les morceaux de l'homme que j'étais  
Trop de larmes amères pleuvent sur moi  
Je suis loin de chez moi et je dois affronter ça seul  
Depuis bien trop longtemps_

_J'ai le sentiment que personne ne m'a dit la vérité  
Sur ce qu'est grandir et combien c'est une lutte  
Je cherche dans mon esprit embrouillé à trouver  
Où je me suis trompé_

_Trop d'amour peut te tuer  
Si tu ne peux pas apprendre à ton esprit  
à s'interposer entre celui qui aime  
Et l'amour que tu as abandonné_

_Tu as une tête pour les désastres  
parce que tu n'as jamais lu les signes  
Trop d'amour te tueras  
A chaque fois_

_Je suis juste l'ombre de celui que j'étais  
Et c'est comme s'il n'y avait pas de route pour moi  
J'avais l'habitude de t'apporter le soleil  
Et maintenant tout ce que je peux faire est de te laisser tomber_

_Comment est-ce que ça se passerait si tu étais dans mes chaussures  
Vois-tu combine il est difficile de choisir  
Non, il n'y a aucun sens à tout ça  
Quelle que soit la route, je me borne à perdre_

_Trop d'amour te tueras  
Aussi sûrement que pas d'amour du tout  
Il absorbe ta force intérieure  
Te faisant implore, et hurler et ramper_

_Et la douleur va te rendre fou,  
Tu es la victime de ton crime  
Trop d'amour te tueras,  
A chaque fois_

_Trop d'amour te tueras  
Il fera de ta vie un mensonge  
Oui, trop d'amour te tueras  
Et tu ne comprendras pas pourquoi_

_Et tu donneras ta vie, et tu vendras ton âme,  
Mais ça arrivera encore  
Trop d'amour te tueras  
A la fin… _


	5. Une chanson en tête

_Et je continue ma série potterienne, ou plutôt serpentarde étant donné le choix de mes derniers sujets d'expérience… A l'honneur ? Regulus Black et Bellatrix Lestrange, née Black, c'est une chanson à deux voix. Enfin, plus Reggie que Bella, mais vous le verrez bien… Âmes sensibles s'abstenir, et fans de Bella (ça existe ?) détournez le regard. Dernière mise en garde, j'interprète Regulus d'après ce que j'ai lu dans le tome 5 et le 6, donc pas spoilers mais invention pure… Et la chanson n'est pas à moi, écoutez là durant votre lecture, elle est sur coucoucircus (Lucille embrasse-moi, le titre est _I love You_)  
Nelja, merci de tes encouragements. Attention, cette song-fic n'est pas complètement sérieuse (j'ai pourtant essayé, mdr)  
Merci aussi à Lily Evans, Daidalos et Luciferia pour vos commentaires qui m'ont vraiment fait plaisir._

_**Une chanson dans la tête (Harry Potter)**_

___Bellatrix_

____Les moldus sont, c'est un fait scientifiquement établi, nos inférieurs. C'est le Maître qui l'a dit. C'est une absolue vérité. Le seul élément qui n'est pas à rejeter, c'est cette magnifique chanson. Elle parle de moi et a sans doute un énorme succès parmi eux. Si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est une preuve supplémentaire de leur… bêtise, infériorité. De leur manque cruel de goût. A bien y réfléchir, ils ne la connaissent sans doute pas, comment des êtres pareils pourraient-ils en apprécier la beauté ? Je suis même persuadée que celui qui a écrit ce mots est un génie. Le seul véritable génie qui existe étant le Seigneur des Ténèbres il est donc évident qu'il a lui-même composé cette chanson et en a fait don à ces misérables, préférant cacher aux sorciers ces paroles qui ne s'adressent qu'à moi.

___I love you, ces paroles  
I love you, sont des mots qui volent   
Pour les chanteurs de Rock and Roll  
Mais je les chante pour toi_

___Regulus_

A cette idée, Bellatrix Black se mit à danser, seule, échevelée, l'air aussi folle que d'habitude. Je dirais bien qu'elle danse comme un manche à balais, mais ce serait encore trop gentil… et vous me taxeriez de parti pris. Mais, tout de même, avouez qu'il est difficile de l'imaginer en tain de danser, autant demander à Snape d'embrasser James Potter (sur la bouche, avec la langue bien sûr) ! Et puis, c'est ma cousine, je sais de quoi je parle ! C'est vrai ça, j'ai beau être mort, je ne suis pas devenu idiot entre temps ! Tiens, le second couplet va commencer… écoutez… c'est une si belle chanson…

___I love you, ces paroles  
I love you, sont des mots qui volent   
Je les chante simplement pour toi  
Oh ne pleure pas_

___Bellatrix_

J'imagine le Maître en train de composer ces délicieuses paroles, à mon intention. Il n'a même pas dû avoir à réfléchir. Les mots sont certainement venus tous seuls, tout lui réussi tellement bien. Depuis notre toute première rencontre, l'année qui a suivi mon mariage avec ce désastre ambulant de Rodolphus, je sais qu'il m'aime. D'ailleurs, tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour lui rendre hommage. A lui, et à lui seul parce qu'il est la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver à notre monde. Notre première rencontre est sans doute le plus beau jour de ma vie. Il était tard quand il a pénétré chez nous, en compagnie de quelques amis à nous. Et il nous a parlé de son projet… de sa merveilleuse idée de réforme…

___Baby, baby, baby, c'est assez  
Baby, baby, baby, de dire "go away"_

___Regulus_

Je crois vous avoir dit que j'étais mort. Tué par un sbire du Lord. J'ai voulu le quitter et voilà, maintenant je hante les Lestrange. Dans la série « j'ai jamais de chance », je demande le fils Black. Non, c'est vrai, cette idiote a tué aussi mon grand frère. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut imaginer que ces mots lui sont adressés ? Sans vouloir me vanter, à l'époque où j'étais un Mangemort, je lui étais indispensable. Je dois atrocement lui manquer, mais, après tout, je ne regrette pas, j'en avais assez des larmes et du sang, il vaut mieux que je sois mort. Et puis, c'est lui qui a décidé !

___Je me sens seul et triste  
Quand je suis loin de toi  
Oh reviens, reviens moi_

___Bellatrix_

J'ai mis du temps à convaincre Rodolphus, il faut dire qu'il a toujours eu du mal à prendre les bonnes décisions. J'en veux pour preuve qu'il n'a pas attendu pour m'épouser ! Dans le cas contraire, j'aurait pu être entièrement à mon Seigneur. Et je crois que ça lui a brisé le cœur. Les sorciers se marient à vie et, malheureusement, Rodolphus est encore trop précieux pour être sacrifié. Et puis, le maître ne veux pas que ça se sache. Pourtant, mon absence lui est si douloureuse… cela m'attriste profondément. J'aimerais pouvoir faire plus pour lui, j'aimerais lui offrir ma vie et celle de tous les miens, plusieurs fois. C'est quelque chose que ma sœur n'a pas compris… notre amour.

___Je me sens seul et triste  
Lorsque tu es loin de moi  
Je suis tout seul sans toi_

___Regulus_

Il m'aime et moi aussi, au début, je l'aimais. Avant de réaliser sa folie. C'était pourtant évident, cependant, je n'avais rien vu. J'ai cru à ses mensonges, ses belles paroles, à cette absurde idée de diriger les moldus. Oui, j'ai rêvé du pouvoir absolu, à Ses côtés. Ensuite, la tuerie a commencé, les morts se sont amassés, et j'ai cessé d'écouter pou voir, comprendre. Alors, j'ai tenté de partir, de fuir, malgré les encouragements de mère qui, elle, n'a jamais rien compris d'autre que l'importance d'être Sang-Pur. J'ai pourtant mis du temps à réaliser combien ces paroles étaient vides de sens. Belles, certes, mais inutiles et creuses.

___I love you, ces paroles  
I love you, sont des mots qui volent   
Pour les chanteurs de Rock and Roll  
Mais je les chante pour toi_

___Bellatrix_

Je l'aime, d'un amour partagé. Il me l'a souvent prouvé, au cours de toutes ces années. Je suis la seule femme assise à sa gauche, la seule femme à avoir accepté de le suivre jusqu'au bout, les autres, hommes ou femmes, ai accepté de toujours être avec lui. Je ferais, non, j'ai tout fait pour lui. Tuer, effrayer, séduire. Tuer des moldus n'a aucune importance, même pour le Ministère qui essaie de nous convaincre du contraire. J'aurais tué les Londubat si nous en avions eu le temps… malheureusement, ces satanés Aurors sont arrivés trop tôt… Malgré tout, cela a fait plaisir au Maître. En l'apprenant, il me l'a avoué, il m'a même récompensé, en composant cette fabuleuse chanson, hymne à ma fidélité.

___Baby, baby, baby, c'est assez  
Baby, baby, baby, de dire "go away"_

___Regulus_

Du jour où j'ai décidé de le quitter, j'ai perdu mon importance, je suis devenu un inutile. Avant j'étais celui qu'il suppliait de rester (nda : je me demande s'ils ne souffrent pas d'hallucinations collectives), qu'il jurait d'aimer. Mais, pour l'aimer, j'aurais dû devenir comme ma cousine, Bellatrix, un vrai cauchemar pour toute la famille. Je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre. Non pas que je n'en ai pas eu envie, au début, mais je crois que, quelque part, j'avais plus envie de ressembler à mon grand-frère et, lui, haïssait Bella. Ou plutôt, il la méprisait, ce qui est bien pire. Moi, j'ai toujours trouvé qu'elle était idiote d'agir comme elle le faisait. Alors, j'ai décidé de partir, d'abandonner ma soif de pouvoir et d'affronter mes démons. Cette chanson est vraiment curieuse

___Je me sens seul et triste  
Quand je suis loin de toi  
Oh reviens, reviens moi_

___Bellatrix_

Je me souviens que mon cousin Regulus, qu'il brûle en enfer, m'a parlé une fois de partir. Quand j'e l'ai annoncé au Maître, il n'a pas semblé comprendre de qui je parlais… Ce qui m'a fait prendre conscience que les faibles n'avaient aucune place dans son cœur, cela me réconforta. Je suis forte, alors il sait que je ne le quitterais jamais. Toutes ces années où nous avons été séparés furent une torture, pour nous deux. Heureusement, nous avons fini par nous retrouver. C'est tout ce qui compte, c'est ce que dit sa chanson.

___Je me sens seul et triste  
Lorsque tu es loin de moi  
Je suis tout seul sans toi_

___Regulus_

Si je n'avais rien dit à Bella, j'aurais peut-être pu partir. Mais peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, cela m'a au moins évité d'avoir à affronter ceux que mon adhésion à Voldemort, maintenant que j'ai trépassé je peux bien l'appeler par son nom, avait déçu. Je n'ai pas eu à affronter Sirius, je ne crois pas qu'il aurait compris, et encore moins pardonné, mon attitude. Je n'ai pas eu non plus à lire les reproches dans le regard de Mère… C'est sans doute mieux ainsi, ceux qui m'ont regretté se comptent sur les doigts d'une seule main, c'est pathétique, autant que cette chanson.

___Je me sens seul et triste  
Quand je suis loin de toi  
Oh reviens, reviens moi_

___Voldemort_

Nagini est partie en chassse… c'est déprimant de me retrouver entouré d'un type qui ne sourit jamais et qui, même si j'ai confiance, pourrait bien me trahir un jour (nda : je dois pas préciser de qui je parle quand même ?) et cette folle furieuse qui pense que je l'aime. Quand est-ce qu'elle va rentrer ? Ça doit bien faire deux jours qu'elle est partie. Je me sens seul et triste, lorsqu'elle es loin de moi. Ça me rappelle la nouvelle chanson à la mode sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ces couplets idiots… Les lèvres de Bellatrix me semblent fredonner la même chose. Voilà qui devrait me distraire : endoloris

___Je me sens seul et triste  
Lorsque tu es loin de moi  
Je suis tout seul sans toi_

Quelque part, Regulus rit tandis que Bellatrix retient difficilement un cri de douleur. Lord Voldemort, alias le Seigneur des Ténèbres, occupe son ennui en attendant le combat final qui lui assurera, à son avis, la suprématie du monde.

* * *

Finalement, c'est un peu plus court que j'avais prévu et moins sérieux. Cela vient du fait que j'ai changé la fin primitive qui ne me convenait pas, pour reprendre avec le ton de moquerie que j'affectionne.  



	6. Chanson pour embrasser

Elodie Black : Ce trio de textes avait ce but. Pour l'instant j'écris de manière plus délirante mais c'est juste parce que j'ai beaucoup de mal à écrire le texte que j'ai en tête.

Nelja : tu le sais, j'aime quand tu passes.

* * *

_**Chanson pour embrasser (Harry Potter)**_

_Heu… j'ai pété un plomb. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà utilisé cette chanson mais, en l'écoutant tout à l'heure, voilà ce qui m'est venu… même pas honte.Enfin pour faire court : Severus !!!! Promis, mon psychiatre est au courant et tentera de me soigner quand il aura guéri sa dépression ... il en est venu à vouloir me rendre dépressive à sa place y a pas longtemps... Bonne lecture.  
_

_Moi à mon Severus  
Je lui fais des bisous  
Des gentils, des tout doux  
Des géants, des tout fous  
Un bisou sur la joue  
Un bisou dans le cou  
Car mon p'tit Severus  
Il adore les bisous_

Une chanson retentissait, et surtout, il entendit une voix de crécelle qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Et, tout à coup, il comprit les paroles. Là, il ne put s'empêcher de se prendre la tête entre les mains…des mois à essayer de la séduire et, finalement, il avait choisi son rival. Il aurait dû s'en douter, il n'avait jamais caché l'aimer mais de là à chanter à tue-tête !

Sirius failli pleurer, mais, que pouvait-il faire ? Après tout, Regulus était séduisant, c'était un Black et en plus, il était à Serpentard, ce que Severus ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Enfin, Regulus Black n'avait pas failli le tuer quelques mois auparavant… tout cela pour se faire remarquer… en vain.

Non, pas vraiment, ça Snape l'avait remarqué, mais pas comme il aurait voulu. Sirius prit les affaires qu'il était venu chercher en l'absence des parents à Square Grimmaurd et quitta, pour la dernière fois espérait-il cette horrible maison où ses rêves Snapiens s'étaient évaporés. Enfin, essaya.

_Des bisous partout OUH, OUH, OUH, OUH,  
Sur le nez dans le cou OUH, OUH, OUH, OUH,  
Des bisous, des bisous  
Des milliers de bisous   
et encore des bisous OUH, OUH, OUH, OUH_

Severus déprimait un peu aussi. Il avait gentiment répondu à l'invitation de Regulus, plus parce que Cissa avait fait une crise pour qu'il dise oui que par désir d'y aller. Regulus était sympathique, pour un Serpentard, et il savait que Black, l'aîné, ne supportait pas l'idée de les savoir ensemble, c'était jouissif, surtout après le coup du loup-garou…

Il transplana dans la maison, et reconnu la voix de Regulus. Il manqua s'évanouir… Son visage passa par la plupart des couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, avant de prendre une jolie teinte pourpre. Il mit quelques minutes à reprendre contenance. Certes, il ne pouvait pas ignorer les sentiments de son camarade qui ne se cachait pas, mais quand même, c'était ridicule ! C'était un SERPENTARD quand même !

Il s'adossa à la paroi du mur, il allait devoir entrer dans la chambre à un moment donné, il ne pouvait pas rester à regarder la porte. A moins qu'il ne parte… non, Narcissa le saurait et râlerait. Peut-être qu'il allait devoir… dire la vérité… Cette idée le fit frissonner… Depuis quand les Serpentards disaient la vérité ? A part les crétins incapables de mentir ?

_Moi a mon Severus  
Je lui fais des bisous  
Et pour me dire merci   
Il m'en fait lui aussi  
Des gentils, des mimis  
Des grands et des petits  
Car mon p'tit Severus  
Il adore les bisous_

Sirius s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa chambre, se demandant s'il pouvait se percer les tympans, Regulus avait beau changer presque juste, la chanson était terrible ! Et là, il le vit. SON Severus… et ce dernier, ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il profita de cet instant pour le regarder. Il était, comme toujours, habillé tout en noir, les yeux clos, adossé au mur. Il était terriblement sexy dans cette posture et Sirius eut soudain envie de s'approcher et de l'embrasser…

Severus sentit une présence près de lui, mais il n'avais pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, ce devait être Kreattur, l'insupportable elfe des Black et il ne l'aimait pas. Il cherchait une manière de fuir Regulus, n'importe lequel. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Voyons, c'est pas comme s'il lui avait jamais laissé espéré quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas peur, il se rendait simplement compte du ridicule de la situation.

Il sentit quelqu'un le frôler, et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il hésita un instant avant de répondre. Il réalisa alors que Regulus chantait toujours, que ce n'était pas lui. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune envie de savoir qui était là et de briser l'enchantement. Qui que ce soit, il savait embrasser et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Pourtant l'autre s'éloigna, et il dû ouvrir les yeux.

_Moi a mon Severus  
Je lui fais des bisous  
Des bisous en couleur   
Qui viennent du fond du coeur  
Des bisous roses et bleus  
Pour qu'il soit très heureux  
Des bisous jaunes et blancs  
Pour qu'il soit très content_

Irrésistible. Ce jeune garçon qui ne souriait presque jamais était irrésistible, tant pis pour ce qui allait se passer après. A sa grande surprise, Severus ne recula pas mais répondit. Pourtant, ce dernier devait bien savoir que ce n'était pas Regulus qui l'embrassait. Cela voulait-il dire que son petit frère se faisait encore du cinéma ? Sirius cessa de réfléchir et enlaça Snape, il en avait toujours eu envie. Enfin, il se sépara de lui, le cœur battant, attendant, anxieux, la réaction de son vieil ennemi.

Severus resta un instant choqué, ne pouvant croire ce qu'il voyait. C'était Sirius ? Impossible ! Il avait voulu le tuer… c'était encore une manière de le ridiculiser, ou d'attrister son frère. Pourtant… Pour la première fois en sept ans, il regarda Sirius, réellement. Il sentit alors son cœur s'affoler. Regulus, d'une certaine manière, lui avait toujours fait penser à son frère aîné et il comprenait maintenant pourquoi. L'éclat au fond des yeux des deux frères était identique, désir et honnêteté. Il n'arriva pas à retenir le sourire qui voulait naître sur ses lèvres.

Il souriait. C'était le deuxième sourire qu'il lui accordait. Sirius se rappelait encore du premier, comme si c'était hier. C'était le jour où il était tombé amoureux de Snape. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, Snape pouvait l'envoûter sans mal, juste en lui souriant. Il répondit en lui tendant la main, il ne voulait pas le laisser partir, au risque de le perdre.

_Moi a mon Severus  
Je lui fais des bisous  
Des bisous d'amitié   
Des bisous de gaieté  
Des bisous de soleil  
Plein de mille merveilles  
Car mon p'tit Severus  
Il adore les bisous_

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Regulus qui, finalement, ne chantait pas, il semblait qu'il s'était enregistré pour pouvoir crier son amour, tout en parlant… Il s'arrêta et dévisagea tour à tour son frère, qui n'était pas censé être là, et SON Severus qui semblait essoufflé et ne quittait pas Sirius des yeux. Il eut un pincement au cœur et une pensée absurde lui vint à l'esprit… qu'il les interrompait. Se reprenant, et remarquant la petite valise de son frère, il comprit qu'il était là par accident et imagina qu'il était arrivé à temps pour sauver Severus d'une nouvelle attaque.

Les deux autres regardèrent un moment Regulus, ils entendaient pourtant sa voix qui chantait dans la chambre, comme s'il n'était pas là, à la fois surpris et, non pas gênés mais contrariés, ils voulaient continuer leur "conversation". Pourtant, la main de Sirius retomba le long de son corps, il croyait toujours que Severus préférait son frère… Son geste n'échappa pas à son ennemi. Un autre jour, il aurait tourné les talons, mais Regulus l'inquiétait, il se faisait de faux espoirs, et la situation ne pouvait pas durer… tant pis pour Cissa, il arriverait bien à supporter ses reproches, s'il avait une excuse valable. Il avança, pris le bras de Sirius et transplana, abandonnant Regulus.

Il les regarda partir, interloqué… Il avait dû manquer un épisode. Encore que, non. Ils avaient des comptes à régler et Severus avait sans doute décidé, enfin, de les solder cet après-midi là. Il reviendrait, sans doute plus tard. Il pria quelques secondes pour que Sev' ne tue pas son unique frère et rentra attendre dans sa chambre, confiant. Il recommença à chanter, heureux.

_Moi a mon Severus  
Je lui fais des bisous  
Des gentils, des tout doux  
Des géants, des tout fou  
Un bisou sur la joue  
Un bisou dans le cou  
Car mon p'tit Severus  
Il adore les bisous_

Sirius était plongé dans ses pensées, dans ce vieux souvenir, de fin de troisième année. Le premier, et jusqu'à cet après-midi là, unique, de Severus. Il ne l'avait presque pas vu de la semaine et n'avait donc pas pu l'attaquer. James et Peter étaient punis, c'était rare qu'il échappe à une colle, autant en profiter. Enfin, Remus était à l'infirmerie pour s'être interposé entre deux cinquième années qui voulaient se battre. Il était donc seul pour exécuter son forfait, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, pas contre Snivell. Il avait trouvé ce surnom le mois précédent et s'amusait à le lui balancer le plus souvent possible.

Il l'aperçut au détour d'un couloir et se mit à le suivre. Severus ne l'avait pas encore remarqué et semblait se diriger vers un endroit précis. Sirius décida alors de savoir, d'abord, ce qu'il manigançait plutôt que de l'attaquer directement. Le Serpentard se dirigea droit sur sa cousine Narcissa pour lui parler. Cette dernière, au lieu de renvoyer l'importun, Sirius était persuadé qu'elle ne laisserait pas un gamin la déranger, s'éloigna de ses amis avec lui et se rapprocha, involontairement, de la cachette de Sirius.

Il n'a jamais su ce qu'ils se dont dit mais c'était sans doute drôle car Severus, si taciturne, avait éclaté de rire, tout comme Narcissa d'ailleurs. C'est à cet instant précis que Sirius Black était tombé amoureux, même s'il avait mis du temps à l'admettre et qu'il lui avait fallu presque quatre ans, et une tentative de meurtre, pour avouer ses sentiments

_Moi a mon Severus  
Je lui fais des bisous  
Et pour me dire merci  
Il m'en fait lui aussi  
Des gentils, des mimis   
Des grands et des petits  
Car mon p'tit Severus  
Il adore les bisous_

En prenant la main de celui qui était censé être son ennemi, Severus n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire. Pourtant, au contact de cette main, chaude, douce, il avait compris ce qu'il voulait et il avait transplané directement chez lui, priant pour que Narcissa soit toujours occupée avec Lucius qu'elle épousait la semaine suivante. Là, sans le lâcher, il lui avait rendu le baiser volé plus tôt dans la journée, se demandant quand même si sa réaction ne contredisait pas tout ce qu'il était depuis des années, autrement dit des ennemis irréductibles.

Sirius, d'abord surpris, s'abandonna rapidement, lui voulait de toutes manières ne plus être l'ennemi de Severus. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour dissimuler (ça expliquait qu'il soit gryffondor) ses sentiments les plus profonds, et il voulait à tout pris l'empêcher de retourner auprès de Regulus, il se savait jaloux, et il valait mieux pour eux, pour leur relation, que Severus ne le découvre pas tout de suite, il risquait de ne pas approfondir ce début d'histoire d'amour.

Ils passèrent le reste de cet après-midi là ensemble, heureux, sans penser aux conséquences de leurs actes, et aux réactions que pourraient avoir leurs amis. Sirius ne s'inquiétait pas réellement, James et Remus savaient pour Severus, comme lui savait pour leurs amours secrets (encore que, la relation de James avec Lily n'était plus réellement secrète). Severus s'était toujours moqué de ce que pensaient les autres, la plupart en tous cas…

_Car mon p'tit Severus  
Il adore les bisous  
Car mon p'tit Severus  
Il adore les bisous_

C'est là qu'il y eut un léger couac, enfin ce qui aurait pu être un couac. Sirius ne put s'empêcher, entre deux baisers sur le corps de son amant, de fredonner la chanson qu'il avait entendu chez lui. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, il se redressa pour regarder Severus, effrayé à l'idée que ça pourrait le froisser. Pourtant, Sev' lui souriait, mieux, il partit dans un éclat de rire qui le rendit plus séduisant que jamais et souffla à son oreille

_Car mon petit Sirius  
Il adore les bisous_

Le silence se fit dans la chambre, un silence d'attente. Severus n'avait pas perdu son sourire mais était légèrement inquiet malgré tout. Pourtant, Sirius répondit à son rire, et l'embrassa, peut-être pour le faire taire, plus probablement par amour car Severus chantait vraiment bien. Finalement, tous deux s'endormirent, enlacés, épuisés mais heureux.

Regulus, lui, attendit longtemps et en voulu un moment à Severus de l'avoir planté pour son frère. Heureusement, Sirius et Sev' trouvèrent un moyen de l'apaiser, en lui présentant un séduisant jeune homme que Sirius fréquentait à une époque pas trop lointaine. Heureusement que Severus, bien qu'un peu jaloux, était le plus raisonnable des deux, cela leur évita une scène.


	7. Adieu mes amis

**_Adieu mes amis (Harry Potter)_**

_Pas taper. Pitié. Mais mise en garde : si vous n'êtes pas en super forme, passez votre chemin, j'essaie de battre mon record de larmes sur une song-fic. L'histoire c'est du Harry Potter, l'enterrement des Potter. La chanson c'est Benabar, « Le fou rire ». La parole est à Remus Lupin.  
_

* * *

_ Des allées, des chants d'oiseaux, un cortège de manteaux noirs,  
désolé, sans un mot, en silence, en mouchoirs.  
Tu nous manquais déjà et ce n'était que le début,  
il ne manquait que toi, notre cher disparu._

La plupart des gens vous diront qu'il pleut pour les enterrements. Effet de notre imagination ? Ou est-ce simplement que la mort s'obstine à frapper à notre porte n'importe quand, sans prévenir ? Pourtant, il faisait beau quand j'ai appris la mort des mes amis, il faisait encore beau à leur enterrement, comme si le soleil, la vie, s'obstinait à demeurer auprès de nous. Au lieu d'une immense procession où les larmes seraient cachées par la pluie, sous d'immenses parapluies noirs, le soleil étincelait, nous réchauffait … pourtant, les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, et pas seulement des miennes. J'aimais je n'aurais cru que James et Lily avaient autant d'amis. Ne manquaient que Peter, paix à son âme, et Sirius… cela aussi me donnait envie de pleurer… je ne comprenais plus rien…

_Quelques arbres bien vivants  
veillaient sur un champ de granit,   
monuments pour combattants d'une guerre  
qu'on perd tout le temps et beaucoup trop vite_

Ils me manquaient déjà, ma seule famille qui, en une nuit, avait volé irrémédiablement en éclats. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Minerva me sourit, un sourire triste et pâle, épuisé, mais un sourire tout de même, réconfortant. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à être réconforté, je me sentais terriblement seul au milieu de ces gens qui étaient venu leur rendre un dernier hommage. Après la cérémonie, chacun allait retourner auprès des siens, auprès de personnes qui les aimaient… sauf moi. « Pourquoi » tournait dans ma tête, encore, encore et encore. Que s'était-il passé pour que Sirius trahisse James ? La seule réponse qui me venait était inacceptable, Sirius avait toujours été un enfant turbulent, terrible, mais il était digne de confiance… au moins jusqu'à hier.

Je pleurais, sur mon passé, mon avenir, mais encore plus sur l'avenir gâché de mes amis. J'étais le seul condamné de part ma condition de loup-garou à ne pas avoir de véritable vie et, pourtant, j'étais le seul libre et vivant… Que faire de ma liberté ?

_Désormais, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir  
si tout est moche, si tout est triste ;  
désarmés qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire,  
j'ai prié Dieu pour qu'il existe._

Le soleil brillait encore quand nous entrâmes dans le cimetière. C'était un bel après-midi d'automne, un ciel sans nuage, pur et limpide comme les aimait Lily. James avait voulu être enterré auprès de ses parents, Lily s'en moquait. Surtout, ils pensaient encore avoir un peu de temps, voir Harry grandir. Je regardais autour de moi, pour la première fois, les personnes présentes. Aux premiers rangs, nos anciens professeurs, quelques membres de la famille, même quelques moldus mais pas les Dursley, j'ai mis des années à savoir pourquoi. Il y avait aussi des collègues aurors de James, le patron de Lily, j'avais encore oublié son nom. Bien entendu, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, ceux qui avaient survécu et étaient en état de se déplacer, étaient présents… nous étions tous conscients du sacrifice qu'ils avaient fait et qui nous avaient tous sauvé de l'emprise des ténèbres.

_Ces messieurs des pompes funèbres,  
au recueillement professionnel,  
glissaient à la corde le cercueil  
aux dorures inutiles._

Près d'un arbre, je remarquais, loin des autres, une silhouette noire, que je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître. Finalement, il restait une personne de mon passé à avoir survécu … libre. Il avait été accusé d'être un Mangemort mais Dumbledore l'avait protégé, c'était largement suffisant pour moi. Son visage, comme toujours, était de marbre, ne trahissait pas le moindre sentiment. Durant un instant je pensais à la réaction qu'aurait eu Sirius en le voyant, puis je me rappelais les derniers jours. Comment ne pas pleurer sur un tel gâchis ? James lui-même nous avait dit, quelques jours avant sa mort, qu'après la guerre, nous devrions tenter d'oublier le passé et les rancunes, pour ne pas voir les mêmes tragédies se reproduire. Ce soir là, deux de nos amis avaient été tués et Sirius avait voulu se venger, James avait insisté, il nous avait fait promettre de ne jamais chercher à nous venger. Et je renouvelais ma promesse, sous ce soleil resplendissant, noyé par mes larmes.

_Une dame à ce moment-là  
a dérapé dans les graviers,  
en poussant un râle comme ça "haaa"   
qui m'a fait rigoler._

Soudain, je me rendis compte que l'air était irrespirable, trop d'émotions étaient contenues dans l'air. Je pouvais lire une profonde tristesse sur les visages, mais aussi de la colère, de l'incompréhension. Deux jeunes vies gâchées, et un orphelin de plus. Je reportais mon regard sur les silhouettes à ma droite. Je savais que la femme était la sœur de Lily, l'enfant dans ses bras devait être Harry.

Elle était seule et ne pleurait pas. Pourtant, je pouvais sentir sa tristesse sous son masque d'indifférence. Lily m'avait parlé de leurs disputes, alors que nous étions encore étudiants, et je devinais sans peine la douleur pour Pétunia d'avoir laissé partir sa sœur sans qu'elles se réconcilient. Elle avait fait l'effort de venir, seule, ce qui éviterait le même débordement qu'à la cérémonie du mariage. Je ne pus retenir un sourire à cette évocation.

_Un fou rire à un enterrement,  
je m'en veux, je m'en veux vraiment,  
c'était nerveux sûrement,  
en tout cas c'était pas l'moment._

Je revoyais Vernon Dursley et son épouse, invités à une cérémonie sorcière…ils s'étaient enfuis avant même que les vœux soient prononcés. Il faut dire que Sirius avait tout fait pour cela… un moldu qui détestait aussi visiblement les sorciers, cela l'agaçait presque autant que la présence de Snape à Hogwarts. Des insultes avaient été échangées puis les Dursley avaient claqué des talons, le mari furieux, et Pétunia un peu honteuse, regrettant sans doute la situation mais n'osant désapprouver son époux.

C'est exactement cet instant que choisit Hagrid pour se cogner le pied sur une dalle et s'effondrer parmi les tombes, en jurant. Je ne sais encore pas aujourd'hui comment cela a pu arriver sans que toutes les tombes ne soient irrémédiablement brisées. Je ne pus me retenir, je ris.

_Je suis peut-être cruel,  
complètement insensible,   
au moins je n'étais pas  
le seul à rire le plus doucement possible._

Albus m'emboîta le pas, ou plutôt le rire, et, bientôt, la moitié d'entre nous avaient les larmes aux yeux, retenant un fou rire irrépressible, tandis que les autres riaient franchement. Je crois même avoir remarquer l'esquisse d'un sourire sur les lèvres pincées de Snivel. Pendant ce temps, Hagrid tentait vainement de se relever, tandis que nous tentions vainement de l'aider, oubliant un moment d'utiliser nos pouvoirs pour arriver à nos fins.

Je crois, à ce moment, avoir senti la présence de James à mes côtés qui, sans l'ombre d'un doute, aurait eu la même réaction que moi, il aimait rire… C'était comme une bouffée de chaleur qui réchauffa mon cœur meurtri. C'était aussi une manière de rendre hommage aux Maraudeurs, et à Lily qui étaient si pleins de vie.

_Comme une traînée de poudre,  
le rire a enflammé le cortège,  
tombé sur nous comme la foudre,  
le plus beau de tous les sacrilèges._

Au bout d'une éternité, l'éclat de rire s'estompa et le sérieux regagna nos visages, nos regards. Minerva nous toisa de son air sévère, ce qui nous calma, comme une bonne douche glacée. Cela ne se fait pas, on pleure aux enterrements, ou alors on affiche une mine grave de circonstance, pourtant, un long rire s'était envolé dans un ciel radieux et, durant quelques secondes, chacun avait sembler oublier le lieux, le moment, même Harry avait cessé de pleurer dans les bras de sa tante.

Et soudain, dans le silence, ce petit enfant se mit à rire. Un rire innocent, cristallin, qui rendit un peu de vie au cimetière, si je peux oser ce nouveau sacrilège. Enfin, le silence s'installa durablement, quelques pleurs reprirent dans les secondes qui suivirent.

_Dos voûtés, têtes baissées,  
j'ai honte à le dire,  
on poussait des petits cris étouffés,   
on était morts de rire._

Je crois que, si j'ai jamais cru aux miracles, à l'espoir, c'est dans le rire d'Harry qu'il m'est apparu clairement. Un groupe de moineaux s'envola à quelques pas de moi et je les suivis du regard, je n'étais pas le seul.

Larmes de rire. Larmes de douleurs. Je serais incapable de dire en quoi elles peuvent être distinctes, tant elles sont liées dans ma mémoire à cet après-midi ensoleillé si particulier. C'est difficile d'avouer qu'une vague de bonheur a touché plusieurs d'entre nous, parmi les plus proches de James et de Lily, alors même que leur vie venait de prendre fin.

_Nos larmes alors,  
n'étaient plus des larmes de chagrin,   
et c'était pas par pudeur  
si on cachait nos visages dans nos mains._

Pourtant, l'enterrement n'était pas achevé. Je le compris soudain en voyant un éclat doré, celui d'une des poignée du cercueil. La douleur m'a de nouveau terrassé, mais en un sentiment plus complexe. J'étais à la fois atterré de mon attitude, et apaisé, comme si une part de moi avait accepté de continuer à vivre, malgré l'injustice qu'ils soient partis en premier.

Une main effleura mon épaule à ce moment précis. C'était Minerva qui tentait, de cette manière, de calmer ma douleur, de me montrer que je n'étais pas complètement seul… Ce simple contact me réconforta plus que si quelqu'un m'avait serré sur son cœur.

_À petits pas la procession,  
l'indigne file d'attente,  
a retrouvé l'émotion  
devant la tombe béante._

J'empêchais mon esprit de penser à Sirius, à Peter, à la longue route qui m'attendait, et que je parcourrais seul. Je restais concentré sur cet unique moment où une étincelle d'espoir m'avait redonné le goût de vivre, tout comme, des siècles auparavant me semblait-il, la douceur et la compréhension de mes amis m'avait sauvé la vie.

Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas leur mort qui était la plus douloureuse mais, plus simplement, leur absence, l'absence des seules personnes que j'ai jamais aimées au monde, en dehors de mes parents qui, eux aussi, ont disparu depuis longtemps.

_Je suis redevenu sérieux,  
où avais-je la tête ?  
À nouveau malheureux,  
c'était quand même un peu plus correct._

La fin de la cérémonie fut d'un calme "religieux". Les larmes, les hoquets de tristesse avaient fait place à un silence paisible. Paradoxalement, notre rire nous avait permis d'accepter que la mort nous avait frappé de plein fouet. Ces deux morts avaient mis fin à une guerre sanglante, et, malgré notre tristesse, nous savions que nous allions, en fin de compte, vivre quelques années de paix, même si les blessures et les trahisons seraient difficile à guérir et oublier…

A défaut d'autre chose, nous avions gagné en sérénité, puisque nous étions persuadés que nous avions un avenir. Pour certains d'entre nous, nous désirions croire que d'avoir gagné cette bataille nous laisserait assez de temps pour préparer la prochaine guerre.

_J'ai pleuré à ton enterrement,  
je n'avais pas le choix,  
tu n'étais plus là comme avant,  
pour rire avec moi._

En quittant le cimetière, je remarquais que deux personnes restaient en arrière : Albus, qui devait vouloir discuter, et Severus, qui n'avait osé approché en notre présence. Il était déjà surprenant que Severus soit venu, non tant à cause de l'antagonisme avec James qu'à cause de l'accusation qui avait été formulé la veille à son encontre.

Albus, me voyant, me fit signe de me joindre à eux, et c'est ainsi que j'appris une partie de la vérité… mais, c'est aussi à cause de cela que je ne remarquais pas ce rat, avec un doigt de moins à la patte, que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille tellement j'avais passé de temps avec lui.

Peut-être que nos destins en auraient été changé, tout comme l'issu de cette guerre pour laquelle James et Lily s'étaient sacrifiés.


	8. Seul

**_Seul (Harry Potter)_**

_Petite histoire passée des Maraudeurs._

* * *

Solitude. Peur. Douleur. Ces mots l'effrayaient. Depuis toujours. Pourtant, il commençait à s'habituer. Le plus simple est de s'habituer à être seul. C'est facile. Fermer son cœur, s'éloigner. Au bout d'un moment, les autres se lassent et partent. Bien entendu, tout le monde n'agit pas de la même manière, la mort aide aussi à être moins seul, comme celle de ses parents. Pourtant, un jour, il était jeune encore, il avait eu des amis.

Au début, il était terrorisé à l'idée de parler à ses camarades de chambre mais, le temps et les blagues de Sirius aidant, il s'était laissé apprivoiser. Il portait toujours des chemises à manches longues sous sa robe de sorcier et, jusqu'à leur troisième année, pourtant, ils avaient feint de ne pas remarquer les marques sur ses poignets, ne sachant comment lui en parler.

_Parc'qu'ils ont tamponné un matricule sur tes rêves  
Je t'ai trouvé prostré dans l'escalier d'un hôpital  
Avec un vilain trait rouge au poignet  
Le teint livide et la mine décomposée  
Que je n'savais où prendre, ni comment te donne  
Le courage de vivre_

La première fois, Sirius s'était assis à ses côtés et lui avait parlé, jusqu'à lui avoir arraché un sourire. Quel étrange ami, jamais sérieux et pourtant attentif aux douleurs des êtres auxquels il tenait. C'était la même chose avec James : ou ils agissaient comme des frères, ou comme des plaisantins.

Brûler ses ailes. S'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Ressurgir du feu dans la lumière. Revenir. Une peur de perdre qui empêche d'avancer. Mur infranchissable, pensée terrifiée. Le mur qu'il avait monté autour de lui s'était fracassé contre quelque chose de plus grand. C'est bête à dire tant c'est banal, mais la chaleur d'une amitié lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie.

Cela ne signifie pas qu'il était devenu heureux du jour au lendemain. Il avait longtemps caché son loup, son terrifiant secret. Lourd fardeau pour un enfant, mais si difficile à avouer. Une fois, il l'avait raconté à un ami… il avait été changé d'école le lendemain. Son tuteur ne voulait pas entendre parler de cette malédiction.

_Parce qu'ils t'on reniflé sur le trottoir des banlieues grises  
Je t'ai trouvé serré sous les crocs des chiens de la police  
Avec quatre bons murs dont ils gardaient la clé  
Pour étancher ta soif de liberté  
Que je n'savais où prendre, ni comment te donne  
Le courage de vivre_

Pendant presque trois ans, Remus avait trouvé des excuses, de moins en moins crédibles, pour excuser ses absences mensuelles. Pourtant un soir, totalement par accident (dit Sirius), ils avaient parlé des loups-garous (et des vampires). C'était une blague de Sirius, tout au début, il avait traité Snape de « vampire assoiffé de sang ». Peter avait embrayé sur le sujet. De parents moldus, il ne connaissait pas le sujet, et il avait posé plein de questions.

Ils en étaient venus à parler des loups-garous et James avait dit : « ils doivent se sentir seuls à force d'entendre dire que ce sont des monstres qui doivent se cacher ». Sirius et lui avaient regardé Remus qui avait éclaté en sanglots.

Il avait alors tout raconté. Son père était un opposant à « Celui Dont On Ne Dit Pas Le Nom », qui n'appréciait pas qu'on lui dise « non ». Sa mère était une sang-pure qui avait plaqué sa famille pour un type dont on disait qu'il était un « sang de bourbe ». De leur mariage étaient nés deux garçons, Remus était le plus jeune.

Un soir d'été où toute la famille était sortie pour profiter de la clémence d'un soir d'été, ils avaient été attaqués. Son père et son frère avaient été tués sur le coup, sa mère était morte l'année suivante. Lui, avait été mordu par Greyback. Il n'avait que six ans.

_Alors je t'ai tendu la main  
et tu l'as mordue si fort  
que j'en ai oublié la mort (2)_

Un oncle maternel l'avait recueilli et traité comme un monstre et un bâtard. Pourtant, Remus était déjà un enfant calme et doux qui ne s'emportait jamais. Au fond, il avait peur d'être complètement abandonné.

Sirius l'avait pris dans ses bras pour le consoler. Remus avait tenté de le repousser mais il n'était pas assez fort. Il avait besoin d'affection et il y avait ces trois amis qui désiraient lui donner de l'amour sans condition, sans menacer de l'abandonner au premier faux-pas…

Au contraire, avait dit Sirius en souriant, il est temps que tu te décides à nous épauler : tu es un Maraudeur que diable !

James lui avait pris le poignet, l'avait regardé longuement et l'avait finalement embrassé

Plus jamais. Maintenant, tu nous as et nous ne voulons pas te perdre.

Un pâle sourire avait fleuri sur les lèvres du jeune loup et il avait hoché la tête.

_Parce qu'ils t'avaient classé dans le dossier des inutiles  
Je t'ai trouvé tremblant, derrière les murs blancs de l'asile  
Le regard vide et le geste égaré  
Bourré de cachets, de piqûres pour oublier  
Que je n'savais où prendre, ni comment te donne  
Le courage de vivre_

Puis, la douleur était revenue. Plaie toujours ouverte se rouvrant à la moindre incartade de son cœur. Bêtement, il leur avait fait confiance et Sirius l'avait utilisé pour effrayer, il n'osait penser « tuer », « contaminer », un camarade de classe qu'il détestait particulièrement. Un abîme s'était alors ouvert sous ses pieds et il s'était effondré. Seul. Trahi. Seul encore. Seul toujours.

Remus avait soudainement disparu. C'est ce qu'avait constaté Sirius quand, repartant, il était allé le supplier de lui accorder une autre chance, de ne pas balayer leur amitié pour une erreur, la pire qu'il ait jamais comise.

Le lit était vide et il s'était inquiété. Il aurait voulu aller parler à James mais, lui non plus ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était alors lancé à la poursuite de son ami, persuadé qu'il allait recommencer.

L'énormité de son acte était apparue à Sirius, dans toute son horreur… une terrible trahison.

_Alors ils m'ont jeté dehors  
et tout était tellement pareil  
que j'en ai perdu le sommeil (bis)  
que j'en ai oublié la mort_

Il avait commencé à fouiller l'école et, arrivé à la tour d'astronomie il s'était souvenu de cet endroit. Quand on longeait la forêt interdite durant une heure, on se trouvé au bord de l'endroit le plus dangereux de l'école : pris en tenaille entre le terrain de chasse des araignées géantes et le rebord le plus abrupt du lac.

Sirius s'élança, priant pour que Remus, épuisé et blessé, n'ait pu aller trop vite. Il se transforma en chien et courut, plus rapidement que jamais. Arrivé au bord du lac, il découvrit Remus, assit, le regard perdu dans le vague. Calme. Sirius, lui, pleurait.

Sans la moindre surprise, Remus se tourna alors vers lui, et, sans sourire, descendit sur le sentier. Ses yeux étaient infiniment tristes mais confiant.

Il était venu le chercher, désespéré, terrifié. Remus l'avait espéré. Du fond de son cœur il espérait que Sirius le trouverait et, s'il venait, il tenterait de lui pardonner. Ils rentrèrent côte à côte, en silence, laissant une chance au temps de faire naître leur amitié une seconde fois.

Même si le chemin à parcourir restait long, épineux, il restait une chance à la vie et au bonheur.

* * *

_frappez pas !_

_Par contre, je n'ai rien contre une p'tite review_


End file.
